My Sensei's A Demon
by Hunter EX
Summary: I'm the JouninSensei of the new Team 7! Unfortunately, the Genin are a real pain. My name? Rikou Heshin, Demon Guardian of Konoha! OCCentric. Parings to be revealed over time. AU.


**NARUTO: My Sensei's A Demon (AU)**

**Disclaimer:** I do not, in anyway whatsoever, own the Naruto franchise. And really, I don't think I could handle all the business crap...

**A/N:** Welcome, fellow fan-fiction readers, to my 3rd fanfic ever! Now, here's two things I need to say before this fic gets rolling; One, I have not abandoned "Ray The Hedgehog". I just can't come up with any ideas, though I have the first boss planned out, and my friend "Kyto" isn't helping much. Two, this story may make you go WTF. Why? Because it's the sequel to a story that I haven't even started yet in digital form (Well, actually, I had the first chapter mostly sorted out, but when I went to save it, bang; it was gone forever.. (droops in the corner)).

Simply put, my profile's namesake, Rikou Heshin (An anime character I created long ago), takes center stage as a jounin teacher, Naruto's the Hokage, his parents never died, Hinata also has the Kyuubi in her, the Uchiha Massacre never happened (Well, it almost did, but that's a tale for later on), and other various things that deviate from the series' original plot. I'll try to clear things up, but don't be surprised if you drop a 'WTF-Bomb' (Patented by... I don't know who)... LET THE STORY BEGIN!!!

* * *

"Talking normally."

'Thinking in mind.'

"**Demonic talking.**"

"_Saracastic or point._"

"Important Note or Powerful Action."

* * *

"RING RING!! RING RING!! RING RI--" "BANG!!!"

Groggily, a man got up with a yawn and the traditional scratch of his head. 'Traditional? I _must_ be tired...' He looked around the room; it was beginning to fill with light, so it was most likely about five.

His view came over at his alarm clock, now reduced to pieces of scrap. The man simply sweatdropped. "Damn. There goes another one..." Picking it up, he tossed it perfectly into a trash can. "And another 500 ryou down the crapper..."

Getting up from his simple futon on the floor, he prepared for today, because today was the day he got a Gennin team to teach; he was, after all, now a Jounin sensei. 'I'm Sannin level, and i'm stuck teaching a bunch of, if I remember right, twelve-year-olds.' He then remembered several years ago, when he was sixteen and wasn't even a resident of Konoha, and yet was a helper sensei for Team Se..

He hit himself upside the head mentally. 'No! If I remember those times, i'll remember the tragedies, too..' With a grumble, he realized something. "Everytime I smash my alarm clock in the morning, the whole day is a living hell.." He suddenly went pale. ".. And today's the day I get... My G-Gennin team..."

No one in Konoha couldn't of heard his next words. "OOOHHHH SSSHHHHIIIIITTTTT!!!!!!"

* * *

Kiashi got up early that morning, due to a rather loud obsenity heard throughout Konoha. He prepared for today's special occasion, which he couldn't be more happy for; his graduation day, and the day he gets assigned his teammates and sensei. 'Alright! I can finally be a true ninja!' His shoulder-length, spikey, dark-blue hair waved around behind him, but he didn't mind; hell, he never even brushed it. His clothing clearly showed who's son he was; a black long-sleeved jacket with light orange lines around the stomach and on the arms, and matching pants with the lines going down the sides. 'At least it isn't all orange..' he thought. 'How anyone could've worn that much orange is beyond me..'

He chuckled to himself as he walked to the academy. His blue, yet pupil-less, eyes traced over everything that he'd passed, as he remembered all the years of growing up, such as pulling off another one of his mastermind pranks and avoiding ANBU like a professional, having fun with his friends, avoiding his army of crazy fan girls, constantly trying to show up Tai Uchiha, an extremely arrogant asshole, in class, and his crush, Kimi Aburame, who he wasn't sure how she was an Aburame by her actions. In fact, now that he thought about it, he hoped he'd be on the same team as Kimi, and maybe Tai. 'Yeah right, as if I want to be that teme's teammate!' He also thought how he should wear his hitai-ate. After a minute, he smiled and put it around his neck, tight enough to stay, but not limit his movement.

Kiashi's thoughts were put to a halt, though, when he accidentally bumped into a black-haired man. "Oh, sorry about that! I was daydreaming!" He apologized as he sheepishly scratched the back of his head. The man turned around, covered in a dark-blue trenchcoat with tan cargo pants and black boots and wearing fingerless gloves, and Kiashi nearly jumped out of his sandals; for one thing, a large scar, an old cut most likely, went horizontaly across his left cheek. Second, he looked real familiar...

"Don't worry about it, kid!" The dark-haired man replied. Suddenly, Kiashi had anger well up inside of him. "K-kid?! Hey, baka, today i'm a Genin! I'm a full-fledged shinobi now, so don't treat me like a child!!" At this, the man started to laugh. "What's so funny?!" Kiashi yelled. The man was laughing so hard, tears were coming from his eyes. "Man, you are JUST LIKE Naruto-san!!" At this, Kiashi stiffened. "How do you know my father...?" The man instantly stopped laughing, but his face held a smile. "So, you're Kiashi Uzumaki, eh? Well, simple; I was his assisstant Jounin sensei!"

Kiashi's jaw hit the ground, and hard. His father had told him many stories about his team's assisstant sensei, known as Rikou Heshin, the supposed Guardian of Konoha. One of which was that Rikou could produce enough killer intent to make even his own father crap himself out of sheer terror, and _that_ was saying something, seeing as Naruto, his father and the current Hokage (The Rokudaime), had taken down Orochimaru, brought back Sasuke Uchiha, and defeated most of the Akatsuki, all single-handedly. He then remembered why he was familiar; Rikou had come to their home many times while Kiashi was still very young, along with a red-headed woman...

But one thing bugged him...

"Hey, wait.. If you're _the_ Rikou Heshin, then shouldn't you be much older?" Kiashi asked. Rikou sweatdropped. "Well, at least you're smarter than you're father, that's for sure." He replied. Kiashi looked puzzled. "... Huh?" "Well, you see... Um.. Hm... How do I put this, without you thinking I need to be put in an insane asylum?" Kiashi face-vaulted, and then got up in annoyance. "Anyways, see ya 'round, Rikou-san! I'm a Genin today!" And with that he ran off to the academy, leaving a both confused and equally annoyed Rikou behind, who then noticed something off.

"God damn idiot!! The academy's that way," he yelled after him, pointing in the opposite direction. Seeing that Kiashi didn't hear him, he sighed and put his right hand over his face. "If he's on my genin team, there's gonna be hell to pay, Naruto-san... _Extreme_ hell to pay..."

* * *

**A/N:** Well, with this chapter, you've been introduced to the two main stars; Rikou Heshin, and Kenji Uzumaki! Leave your reviews, please, and welcome to my crazy AU world of Naruto!!

**Naruto:** Like you weren't crazy enough...

**Rikou:** (left eye twitches) What was that?

**Naruto:** Come on, we all know you're off-the-wall insane!

**Rikou:** (both eyes twitching) Well, I suggest you run...

**Naruto:** And why's that?

**Rikou:** (pulls out a glowing blade) Say hello to my little friend... (has an insane grin)

**Naruto:** ... Oh sh- (Rikou attacks Naruto before he can finish; both go running off into a forest)

**Sasuke:** ... Ooookay...

**Sakura:** I never realized Rikou was so insane.. Why did I sign up for this story?!

**Kakashi:** (reading Icha-Icha Paradise as usual) Because, like the rest of us, you were tricked into getting things he can make happen, such as you being the wife of Sasuke..

**Sasuke:** (pales considerably) Um, you're kidding... Right?

**Kakashi:** Not at all.

**Sakura:** (looks at Sasuke seductively) Oh Saaaaasuke...

**Sasuke:** I have a feeling this is going to be a looong story...

**Kiashi:** (looks at the two with a sweatdrop) Um, anyways, leave your comments and reviews, and Rikou will continue with his work! In the mean time, Ja ne!!


End file.
